The inventions of the present applicant such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,581,302 and U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2017/0045213, 2016/0348861, 2016/0348860 and 2015/0276185, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, have dramatically advanced the state of the art of lighting technology. However, opportunities for further improvements remain. For example, in certain residential lighting applications it is desirable to be able to adjust the beam from a light source so as to highlight a different area of a room or to provide a desired wall wash effect, for example. To achieve this goal in a recessed lighting fixture is very challenging. Past attempts at adjustable recessed lighting fixtures are bulky and difficult to install in environments such as residential ceilings.